


Santa Baby

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets his Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Issy did the beta work on this one. Thanks!

Leon sighed deeply and pulled the fake beard off his face. That damn thing itched like crazy and he scratched through his own stubble. He loved being the mall’s Santa when he actually was the Chief of Security there. There was nothing better than the look on the children’s faces when they told him what they wished for. But today was one of these days where the line seemed to be endless and some of the kids weren’t little angels but just spoilt prats. 

Good thing he got to go home now. He’d take a long hot shower and then sit down with the book he started reading the other day and a glass of wine; and when he woke up tomorrow morning, he’d only have to wait another two days for his love to be back from his business trip. The thought alone brightened his mood and he closed his locker, took his bag and left the room. 

“Hey Santa.”

Leon spun around and grinned as he saw Arthur leaning against the wall next to the door. 

“Hey there. Back from your trip already?”

“Yup,” Arthur smiled. “Can’t miss Santa, can I?”

Leon put his arm around Arthur’s shoulder and chuckled. “So you’ve been a good boy?”

Arthur nodded and then leaned in and whispered, “But for you, Santa, I can be naughty.”

Leon laughed and walked a bit faster.


End file.
